Dares A games show
by Blame-it-on-the-penguins
Summary: Rockelle and Sabrina bring you dares, the game show where you decide the greasers fate. Please come in and join the audiance as we begin the show. Chapter 8 is up
1. Default Chapter

Ok another story brought to you by Rockelle and Sabrina. Ok this is kinda like letters to the outsiders but in a game show form, I'm not trying to steal any ideas I'm just trying to come up with something new. Ok this is a sample chapter, but the audience, (You readers) decide what you want to see the gang to do in each chapter. It's like truth or dare but with only dares. We own no one that you know.  
  
  
  
Rockelle: "Welcome to Dares for the Outsiders! Your hosts are Rina and yours truly. I'm gonna hand the mic to Rina to explain the object of the game."  
  
Sabrina: "Hey everyone, like she said this is Dares. And these really fine guys * Shot of the gang smiling * will be performing like monkeys. That's right, monkeys, you, the audience tell us what you want to see these guys do and they have to do it for your entertainment."  
  
Dallas: hey I don't perform like a monkey for anyone. * Rina turns and glared at Dallas, he gulps and sits down. *  
  
Rina: "now where were we, oh yea Rocky and I are going to demonstrate what we mean by giving them dome things to do." * Turns to Rocky and hands her a tape. *  
  
Rocky: for our first dare we want you to get up and sing a song, you gotta dance too." * The boys sighed and agreed, once they were all standing Rocky turns on the radio. *  
  
* N'Syncs bye, bye, bye begins to play *  
  
Dallas: "Awwww hell no I aint singing that."  
  
Pony: Come on Dally its not that bad see?" * Pony and Johnny start dancing around singing the song. *  
  
"Dallas: "I said no" * Rina walks up to Dallas. *  
  
Rina: "Dallas either you sing the song or faces the consequences. And trust me they wont be pretty." *Dallas gulps again and grabs Rina's microphone.  
  
Dallas: "Bye bye bye."  
  
Rina: "that's better."  
  
Rocky: Well I'm afraid that's all the time we have for now; these guys took to long to corporate. Tune in next time for the next episode of Dares. Staring these great looking guys and us. Till next time." * Lights fade and we hear Dally and Rina cussing at each other about the song. *  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for now, like I said I'm not trying to steal any ideas, I know its a lot like letters to the outsiders for now but it wont be for long. Please review and leave us ideas on what you want to see happen next time, the faster you review the faster we post. 


	2. Show 2

Ok next chapter, I cant get online so I'm writing the first part of this without my partner but I will be sure to run it by her to make sure its ok. Anyway I don't have very mane suggestions for this so far. But I have a few that I was saving for one of my other stories that we can use. Anyway heres episode 2.  
  
Rockelle: "hey everyone and welcome back to Dares. The guys are going to behave better tonight, At least they better or we will release the monkeys."  
  
Sabrina: "That's right Rocky, the monkeys, you know I have a song about a magical monkey."  
  
Rocky: "Is that right?" * Rina nods * "Well too bad we don't have time to hear it." * Rina frowns *  
  
Rina: "Ok fine I'll just sing it later, but now its time for the audience to be mean to these fine guys." * The boys gulp as a girl stands up in the audience. *  
  
Rocky: "yes do you have something you want to see?"  
  
amp84: yes I would like they guys to actually act like monkeys performing in a soap opera. * Rina looks at Rocky confused and shrugs *  
  
Rina: "you heard her guys, you all know what a soap opera is right?" * the guys nod and groan while getting up to do their stunt. *  
  
* Two-Bit gets down on the ground like a monkey with Pony and Steve. *  
  
Two-Bit: * While acting like a monkey * "Steve I slept with your girlfriend and then your sister." * Rina goes over and beats Two-Bit over the head with her microphone. *  
  
Two-it: "Hey what was that for, and who do you think you are?" * Steve starts laughing. *  
  
Steve: "She's my sister dumbass." * Two-Bit blushes *  
  
Rina: "Ok I think that was enough soap opera for one day anyone else?" * another girl stands up *  
  
Carly: "I want to see Dally strip down and dance." * the audience cheers. *  
  
Rocky: "Well we can't exactly let him completely strip down on TV, but we can give you the next best thing." * Turns to Dallas * "Dally, do a strip dance and get down to your boxers." * Dallas groans and stands up winking at Carly. He pulls off his shirt and the girls in the audience go wild. *  
  
* Rina sits in Dallys chair next to Soda. *  
  
Rina: "Well isn't this exciting?" * Rocky throws her microphone at Sabrina. * "Hey I didn't mean anything by it." *Dallas pulls off his jeans so he is left standing in Mickey Mouse boxers. *  
  
Two-Bit: "Hey those are my boxers how did you get them?"  
  
Rocky: Ok you two settle this later we have to get on with the show, and Dallas * grins * NICE boxers."  
  
Rina: "Ok next stunt, anyone?" *A male soc stands up *  
  
Soc: "Hey what kid of show is this? All your doing is making you little boy toys prance around like morons." * Rina glares at the Soc and pulls out a walkie-talkie. Suddenly a group of penguins begin to chase the Soc around the building. *  
  
Soc: "I'll be back!!!!"  
  
Soda: "I thought you said you had monkeys not penguins" * Rina grins at Soda *  
  
Rina: "No Rocky said I had monkeys, I said I had a song about a magical monkey, that I still haven't gotten to sing, But I have penguins."  
  
Rocky: Can we get back to the show now, it doesn't matter if we have monkeys or penguins." * A girl stands in the audience. *  
  
NewYorkBabe: "I dare everyone EXCEPT Ponyboy to cut their hair and die it blonde if you have brown hair and uh, how about purple if you already have blonde hair. Ponyboy, make any rude comments you want!"  
  
Pony: "Actually having blond hair isn't so bad, a lot of girls seemed to like it."  
  
Steve: "Yea they noticed it anyway, every time Pony walked by they'd laugh." * Pony gets up and starts to hit Steve but Two-Bit makes him sit down. *  
  
Two-Bit: "I don't wanna dye my hair, I like it." * Two-Bit runs his finger up and down his side burn and pouts *  
  
Rina: Come on guys Just use the stuff that washes out, Please, I bet you all look great blond." * the crowd cheers and the guys finally agree. *  
  
(About an hour later)  
  
"Rocky: "And here come the guys and don't they all look great?" * the guys come back out, all but Pony have blond hair, Pony has purple. The crowd cheers again *  
  
Rocky: "Hey that looks good, I like it on Dallas and Soda, Steve doesn't look as good with light hair." * Steve glares at Rocky and sits back down. *  
  
Rina: "Ok we have time for about one more stunt before we have to leave, anyone have any ideas? No one, really?" * Rocky sighs. *  
  
Rocky: Well Rina I guess since we have a few minutes left and no one has any stunts for our guys, I guess you can sing your song now." * Rina claps and runs to the center of the stage. *  
  
Rina: * Clears throat * "Spank the magic monkey, make all your dreams come true." * Rocky runs over and slaps her hand over Rina's mouth to shut her up. *  
  
Rocky: "Ok I think that's all the time we have for today." * Rina Pulls away from Rocky and starts singing again *  
  
Rocky: "Soda help me out here she'll listen to you. Get her to stop singing that damn song." * Soda gets up and goes over to Rina kissing her, Rocky's eyes widen, *  
  
Rocky: "Well that works too, not the way I meant for you to shut her up but it works."  
  
Rina: * Smiles as Soda pulls away. * "Well I think that's all the time we have for today. See you next time."  
  
Rocky: "I agree, see you all next time." * Lights fade *  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I got stuck on that ending sorry about that. Anyway please review =) 


	3. Show 3

YEA!!!! Show 3 I know we don't really have any reviews for the last chapter but we wanted to continue anyway. Rocky and I have been coming up with dares and stunts for the guys to do =) this should be interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rockelle: "Hey everyone and welcome back to Dares." * the crowd cheers *  
  
Rina: "Hey how come you always get to open the show?"  
  
Rocky: "What are you talking about I never, Never mind I do start the show, that's because your always busy making out with one of the guys or dancing around like an idiot." * Rina Pouts and a Greaser guy stands in the audience. *  
  
Greaser: "I dare Steve to put on a frilly pink tutu and do ballet!" * Steve eyes widen and he noticed the guy *  
  
Steve: "Damn you, Shepard!"  
  
Rina: Ok Steve you heard Timmy, there's a tutu in the back. I'll find it." * Rina runs backstage and finds the tutu. She suddenly appears again with a pink frilly tutu and hands it to Steve. *  
  
Steve: * Mumbles numerous words that cant be repeated on TV as he pulls on the tutu. * "I'm gonna kill you for this Tim." * Tim sits in the audience laughing as Steve begins to dance around. Once he is done he rips off the tutu and throws it at Tim and sits back down. *  
  
Rocky: "Ok that was pretty Odd, anyway next?" * A girl stands. *  
  
Jessie: "I dare Two-Bit to kiss a Soc. How about the one that was here last time?" * Rina and Rocky exchange glances and shrug. *  
  
Rocky: "Is he still here?" * Rina grins and pulls out a whistle, soon a small group of penguins come out with the Soc all tied up. *  
  
Rocky: " A simple yes would have been fine." *Rina runs over and grabs Two- Bit's hand pulling him over to the Soc. *  
  
Rina: "Ok Two-Bit, kiss him." * Two-Bit gulps and leaned forward closing his eyes tight kissing him quickly before gagging his way back to his seat while Rina and Rocky laugh."  
  
Rocky: "Ok that was better than the last one, who's next?" * Jessie stands up again *  
  
Jessie: "I want Soda to Slap Darry." * Soda gulps *  
  
Rina: Why would you want Soda to slap Darry? * Jessie shrugs * Ok, Soda you heard her." * Soda stands and walks over to Darry slapping him. Darry slaps him back and Soda sulks back to his seat. *  
  
Rina: Ohhh Poor Soda." * Rina runs over to Soda and sits in his lap hugging him before kissing him to make him feel better. *  
  
Rocky: Hey Rina that was sweet of you to think of Soda like that but it was uncalled for. * Pause * Rina? * Another pause * RINA!! * Yet another pause * Damnit Rina." * Rocky throws her microphone at Rina. *  
  
Rina: "Hey what was that for?" * Rocky glares at Rina with her hands on her hips. *  
  
Rocky: "We are on TV and that was uncalled for." * Rina sigh's and gets off Sodas lap. *  
  
Rina: "Why don't you go kiss Two-Bit or something and stop being mean to me?" * Rocky thinks about it and runs to Two-Bit kissing him before the lights start to fade. *  
  
Rina: Ok I think that's all the time we have for today, till next time. Rocky get off Two-Bit now!" * Lights go out *  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now =) till next time 


	4. Show 4

Ok next chapter I think this is 4 anyway you know what we own and everything so yea on to the show.  
  
  
  
Sabrina: "Hey and welcome to Dares, I finally get to open the show because Rockelle is busy at the time." * Shot or Two-Bit and Rockelle kissing on his chair. *  
  
Rockelle: "huh? Are we on?" * Rina nods and Rocky runs to join her. *  
  
Rina: "is everyone ready for these guys to play Dares?" * Audience cheers *  
  
Pony: "hey you two I thought this was a game show."  
  
Rocky: "It is a game show."  
  
Pony: "Well if this is a game show why don't we get prizes or something, I mean all we are doing is getting embarrassed in front of all these people, why don't we ever win anything?"  
  
Rocky: * Rockelle walks to pony and kisses him on the lips *  
  
Rocky: "Better?" * Pony nods and blushes dark red. *  
  
Rina: "Rocky weren't you just making out with Two-Bit? * Rocky nods * Ok then lets get on with the show." * A girl stands up *  
  
Aaliyah-Charity: I dare Cherry and Marcia to tell the school that they had a decent conversation with greasers! *Rocky and Rina exchange confused looks *  
  
Rocky: "Ummmm they aren't on the show." * Rina points out into the audience *  
  
Rina: Hey look they are here tonight, come on Cherry and Marcia why don't you play too?" * Cherry and Marcia both shake their heads *  
  
Cherry: "No that's ok really, why don't you just skip that question and go to someone else?" * Crowd boos at them *  
  
Aaliyah-Charity: "No I want to hear you two say it, come on you know you do." * Cherry sighs and stands up slowly. *  
  
Cherry: "We talk to greasers." * She starts to sit back down but Rina stops her. *  
  
Rina: "Well we all know that, Socs talk to greasers all the time, The conversations aren't usually very nice but they talk to then non the less. Now what kind of talks do you have with them?"  
  
Cherry: "Ok fine had a decent conversation with a few of them a couple of times." * Cherry and Marcia look as if they are trying to hide from the people staring at them, they were both red. *  
  
Rocky: "Ok now that the truth is out on to our next question." * another girl stands up *  
  
Keira: "I want to see them take care of a bunch of bratty preschoolers and see how sane they are afterwards."  
  
Rina: "Well guys, I guess your going to be volunteering at a preschool for the rest of the show, we'll bring you back about five minutes before the show ends."  
  
Rocky: "If you look to the monitors up here, you will see these sexy guy performing Keira's dare; watching bratty preschoolers for an hour and seeing how sane they are afterwards." * The Audience watches the screen as the guys run around a room chasing after little kids, Reading books to little kids who aren't paying attention. One kid throws up on Dally's shoes as he mutters, "I hate little kids", and twins run around two-bit and confuse the hell out of him. *  
  
Rina: "Wow looks like the guys are having a tough time." *She stands up as the monitors go off and the guys come back into the studio. *  
  
Rocky: "Well here they are, they look tired, so guys what did you think?"  
  
Two-Bit: *looks dazed* "They were everywhere..."  
  
Rina: "Yea that's the point of a preschool there's usually a lot there." * Dally looks down at his shoes which still has a bit of the remains of the 4 yr old's barf and suddenly feels sick *  
  
Rocky: "Dally you feeling ok?" * dally shakes his head and runs backstage *  
  
Audience: "POOR DALLAS!"  
  
Rocky: "Well that's about all the time we have for today."  
  
Rina: "Till next time, you have been watching."  
  
Rocky and Rina both: "Dares, the game show where these fine guys perform like monkeys for you." * Lights fade *  
  
  
  
OK that's it what did you think of this chapter?? Please review and no flames unless you want to tell us how we can improve please. 


	5. Show 5

YEA!! Finally updating again. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway hope you enjoy the show.  
  
  
  
*Lights come on. Camera comes on and catches a glimpse of the audience and then goes to the stage. A pretty girl with red hair is standing on the stage*  
  
Jessie: "Hey everyone. I'm Jessie and I'm opening the show because your hostesses are busy. *Camera goes to Rina making out with Soda and Rockelle making out with Two-Bit* "Roxy, get off my man, you bitch!" *Jessie throws the microphone at Rockelle and hits her in the head*  
  
Rockelle: "Damn, Jess! Okay, okay" *Rockelle gets off of Two-Bit and Jessie goes in her place* "Rina, lets start the show now."  
  
Rina: *Looks up and stares at Rockelle* "Huh?"  
  
Rocky: "Time to start the show."  
  
Rina: "But....."  
  
Rocky: "No buts! Just start the show." *Rina hangs her head*  
  
Rina: "Fine." *She pulls away from Soda reluctantly and goes to the stage* "Damn you, Roxy."  
  
Rina: Well since my previous plans were interrupted its time to start the show, anyone?"  
  
Rocky: "Before the show, our guest host, Jessie, told me one of her dares. Care to share, Jess?" There was no answer. "Jess? JESS!" *camera goes to Jessie and Two-Bit still making out. Rocky walks up to them and smacks Jessie*  
  
Jess: "Ow! What?"  
  
Rocky: "You had a dare...? "  
  
Jess: "Oh yeah! I dare Two-Bit and Dally to do a scene from Romeo and Juliet."  
  
Rocky: "The famous balcony scene sound okay?"  
  
Rina: "That's just what I was thinking, well guys? Go for it."  
  
Two-Bit: "You say you love me, Jess!"  
  
Jess: "I do but you're so fun to pick on." *Dally and Two-Bit glare at Jessie then go to the set up for their performance*  
  
(A/N hey Rina here doing the scene, forgive me if I miss a bit here and there, it's been a while since I read the play, and I'm trying to do this from memory)  
  
Two-Bit: *High voice* Ohhh Romeo, Romeo, where for art tho Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if tho will not, be but sworn my love and I will no longer be a Capulet. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
  
By any other name would smell as sweet;"  
  
Dally: "Awwww hell no I'm not doing this scene with him, he gets too into the part and would probably kiss me or something forget it."  
  
Rocky: "You're no fun, Dally."  
  
Dally: "Too bad."  
  
Rina: "Dallas Winston you WILL finish this dare, don't make me hurt you."  
  
Dally: "C'mon, Rina. Don't make me do this with him!"  
  
Rina: "Dallas......would you like the audience to know your middle name?"  
  
Dally: "Rina!!!! That's a secret!!!!!"  
  
Rina: "Not for long if you don't finish this dare."  
  
Dally: *Dallas mumbles a few words not fit to be repeated on TV*  
  
Rina: "Dally watch your mouth or I'll tell anyway."  
  
Audience: "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"  
  
Rina: "Well Dally the people want to hear what I have to say, ok everyone Dallys middle name is-" *Dally runs over and slaps his hand over Rina's mouth*  
  
Dallas: "ok Rina cant say anything now...."  
  
Rocky: "But I can........"  
  
Dally: "Rocky don't please?"  
  
*Dally's expression suddenly turns very pathetic*  
  
Rocky: Well......  
  
Dally: "I wont hurt Rina if you don't tell....."  
  
Rocky: "You wouldn't dare to hurt Rina!"  
  
Dally: Oh I wouldn't? Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Rocky: "Because its national television and you just got outta the cooler so I don't think you'd Wanna go back on assault charges."  
  
Dally: "It wouldn't be the first time...." *Rina begins to get annoyed with Dallas threatening to hurt her*  
  
Rocky: Just do the damn scene and your secret will be kept, Rina wont get hurt, and you'll stay outta the cooler.  
  
Dallas: *Whines* But Rocky......what if he tries to kiss me?"  
  
Rocky: "If he tries to kiss you, smack him." *Two-Bit gulps* "Two-Bit you wont have to worry about Dally smacking you if don't try to kiss him, okay?" *Two-Bit nods*  
  
Rina: *Pulls away from Dallys hand* Yea not let me go." *Slaps Dally in the arm on her way back across the stage*  
  
Dallas: "Ah, dear Juliet, Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe That unsubstantial death is amorous, And that the lean abhorred monster keeps Thee here in dark to be his paramour?"  
  
Rina: "Damnit Dallas your doing the death scene, *Smacks Dally in the head with a rolled up script* Ughh just forget it, go sit down lets move on."  
  
Dally: "Well looks like someone forgot to take their PMS pill today." *Rina tackles Dally*  
  
Rocky: "Rina get off Dally. Rina! Well that's all the time we have for today, see ya next tome. Rina get off of him NOW!" *Lights fade*  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter, hope u liked it =) Just hit that little review button down there and tell us what you think, and all flames will be used to toast marshmallows which will then be covered in cough syrup. 


	6. Show 6

Rina: Hey and welcome to Dares, our game show that doesn't seem to be getting that much attention from Rocky lately *Shot of Rocky still making out with Two-Bit* Can you believe that's what's she's been doing all day? You would think she would have to take a breath. Anyway as for today's show we have a few new letters and some old ones that we being the bad host we are haven gotten to in a while.

*Rocky remarkably pulls away from Two-Bit and gets off his lap. She picks up his glass of water and takes a few sips before joining Rina*

Rocky: "Okay lets get this show on the road. Anyone got a dare?"

Rina: And lets all welcome Rocky to the land of the breathing, and for our first dare how about......you? *A girl stands in the audience

AC: I dare Johnny to give Dally a wet, smoochy kiss.

Rocky: Um...well, boys...you heard her.

Johnny: I like Dallas but I don't want to kiss him!

Rina: Awww come on guys its the first dare of the night and we have an extra long show tonight to make up for our lack of updating.

Johnny: But...but..

Rina: No buts mister and Dallas I don't want to hear any complaints from you either.

*Dally glares at Rina and Johnny blushes furiously*

Rina: Please do the dare Dally? Please? *Gives Dally the sad puppy face*

Dally: Rina, you know what that does to me.....

*Rina continues and Rockelle pulls her puppy dog eyes on Johnny*

Rocky: Johnny, please?

Dally: Man guys don't do that........come on stop with the faces.......please.......Oh hell fine I'll do the damn dare.

*Dally leans in gives Johnny a quick kiss on the lips*

AC: No not a quick kiss come on give him a nice passionate kiss

Dally: Awwww c'mon!

*Rocky and Rina start up with puppy dog eyes again*

Dally: Awwww hell no. Not again. Girls..no dont do this to me again.

Rina: Rocky it is kinda mean making them kiss each other like that, I mean they dont even know what kind of kiss we want.....

Rocky: They saw me and Two-Bit all day. *Rocky glances at Dally Johnny* Thats the kind of kiss we all want boys.

Dally: I don't think I have the lung capacity for that kind of kiss.....not that I would if I could

Rocky: It doesnt have to be as long as me and Two-Bit, Dal. Just a minute or two.

Dally: No way you and two-bit actually like doing that I mean Johnnycakes and I dont get anything out of this kiss except embarrassment

Rocky: Too bad. The audience wants to see it. Dont you, audience?

Audience: KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!

Dallas: Man come on I really dont wanna do this.......And I seriously doubt Johnny wants to either

Johnny: You got that right.

Rina: Dally...Johnny....anything that would make you change your mind so we can get on with the show?

Dally and Johnny: Nup.

Rina: Hey Dally what about *Proceeds to whisper something in Dallys ear*

*Dally grins ear to ear*

Rina: What do you say, Dallas?

Dally: Sorry, Johnnycakes. *Dally takes Johnny's face in his hands and gives him the typical Hollywood ending type of kiss*

Dally: Well Rina was that acceptable? *Rina ponders and nods happily*

Rina: Yea that was perfect Dally

*Audience cheers and Dally grins, Johnny is now a DEEP shade of red*

Rina: Sorry Johnny but that's what the audience wanted and when we first started the show you all signed contracts that said you would perform ANY dare

*Johnny nods slightly*

Rocky: Johnny, you okay, kid?

*Johnny nods again, kinda like a robot*

Rocky: Um..okay. If you say so.

Rina: Okay whose got our next dare?

Dally: but Rina what about.....you know.....

Rina: Ohhh yea....Ummmm Dally about that.......I was just saying that to get you to do the dare *Grins before hiding behind Rocky*

Dally: But...but....

Random Guy in Audience: Sucker!

Dally: I'll get you whoever said that!

Rocky: Dont believe everything you hear, Dallas.

*Dallas scowls*

Rina: Once again, next dare?

AC (Again): I have another one!!!

Rocky: Go for it.

AC: I dare Soda to moon the old lady next door

Soda: But that'll give her a heart attack!

Rina: No it wont Soda your got a fine....*Gets cut off and Rocky covers her mouth to shut her up*

Rocky: Ok Rina we don't need to know your personal life with Soda......

Soda: You think so? *Soda gets up and attempts to look at his butt. All of the guys roll their eyes. Rina pries Rocky's hand off of her mouth.*

Rina: I know so. You gonna do it now?

*Soda blushes and nods happily as he continues to try to see his butt

Soda: Yea sure I'll do it. *Rina grabs a camera from the camera guy and follows Soda next door*

Rocky: Okay, Rina is getting the footage of Soda's dare. If you all look at the monitors up here you can witness it as well. *Shot of Soda ringing the doorbell and pulling his pants down as the nice old woman next door opened the door to greet him*

Old Neighborly Woman: Oh my goodness gracious!

Soda: OWE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! she pinched me......

*Soda pulls up his pants with a blush rising to his face and runs with Rina and the camera right behind him. A minute later they return to the studio*

Sodasgirl: Awwwww poor Soda....hey I have a dare for him!!!!

Soda: What is it?

Sodasgirl: I dare you to marry me!!!!

*Soda grins and gives Sodasgirl a once over. Even a twice over*

Soda: Sure, Baby.

Rina: SODAPOP PATRICK CURTIS!!!!

Two-Bit: Ooooooo she middle named you, Curtis!

*Soda's eyes widen*

Soda: But I signed a contract saying I couldn't refuse a dare! 

*Rina smacks him and Soda looks confused*

Dally: Middle named and bitch slapped...way to go, Man!

Rina: Yes your contract says any dare.......but that doesn't mean people disrupt the relationships that are already established. But fine if you want to be that way I'll keep my offer with Dally

*Dally smiles brightly*

Soda: But Rina.....

*Rina goes and sits on Dally's lap and kisses him passionately, then pulls away*

Rina: Yes, Soda?

Soda: That was......that was cruel.........

Audience: Awwwwwww!

*Soda's eyes water*

Ponyboy: Damnit.

Rina: What's wrong Pony?

Pony: Now Soda is gonna go sulk at home after the show.

Rina: well he started it….

Rocky: Please lets not get into who started what.

*Soda sits in his chair staring at his feet. Rocky goes over and puts a hand on Soda's shoulder.*

Rocky: C'mon, Soda. Cheer up for the show.

Camera guy: Hey Rocky we don't have time to cheer him up right at the moment.....the shows over.....

Rocky: Damn. Okay. Well thanks for tuning into Dares, the show where hotties do whatever you want! Come back next time!

Rina: Hey Soda we'll talk next time ok? but for now come on Dally lets go finish our agreement *Rina and Dally go backstage as Soda continues to sulk and lights fade*

Yeaaaaaa that's it for this chapter, and please no flames about the agreement they made I do have plans for it. Anyway please review


	7. Chapter 7

Hey New chapter, hope you all enjoy. Please review and LEAVE DARES!!!!!! We're running low on ideas...VERY low.  
  
  
  
Rocky: Hello and Welcome to Dares, in our last show Rina and Dally ran off somewhere and we have yet to hear from them, but we are planning on having them both here again today.....hopefully I don't wanna do this show by myself.  
  
*Rina comes out from the back*  
  
Rina: You wont have to Rocky, After a LONG and tiring night I'm back and ready to host.  
  
Rocky: Long and tiring, eh?  
  
Rina: Yup. *Grins*  
  
Rocky: What exactly were you doing all night that was so tiring or do I want to know?  
  
Rina: Well you'll find out soon enough when Dally comes out, we're planning on showing you all exactly what we were doing.  
  
Rocky: Rina, this is national television! I don't think that would be a good idea  
  
*Rina glares at Rocky before laughing*  
  
Rina: Rocky get your dirty, dirty mind out of the gutter will ya?  
  
Rocky: Well if it wasn't that, then what could you have possibly been doing? Watching chick flicks? Makeovers?  
  
Rina: You guessed it  
  
Rocky: You were watching Chick flicks?  
  
Rina: No we did a makeover. *Rocky circles Rina*  
  
Rocky: You don't look any different.  
  
Rina: Not me you doof.......Dally got a makeover.  
  
*The other greasers crack up*  
  
Two-Bit: Winston? Dallas Winston? Got a makeover??  
  
Pony: We talking about the same Dally Winston here?  
  
Rina: yes the same Dallas Winston and I'd shut your mouth before Dally comes out and shuts it for you.  
  
*A look of fear washes over their faces and they are suddenly very quiet. Then Dally comes out from backstage*  
  
Rina: You like? *Everyone gasp at Dallys hair that has been done in tiny braids all over his head.*  
  
*Dally grins*  
  
Rina: Well Dally seems to like it....and I like it and that's all that matters. So Dally if you'll sit down we can move on to our first dare.  
  
*Someone in the audience chuckles and Dally glares. All is quiet*  
  
Rocky: Okay, who's got our first dare of the show?  
  
Carly: I have a dare for Dally....I dare Dally to make out with me.  
  
*Rina glares but agrees*  
  
Rina: Yea ok Dally you heard her......Dally? *Turns to find Dally out of his seat and on his way up to Carly already*  
  
*Dally proceeds to perform his dare. Five minutes later they're still at it. Ten. Fifteen....Rina throws the mic at Dally*  
  
Dally: Owie! *He rubs his head*  
  
Rina: We need to get on to our next dare, Dallas. Get back here.  
  
*Dally mumbles obscene words as he returns to his seat*  
  
*Rocky giggles and looks to the audience*  
  
Rocky: Okay, next dare.  
  
AC: I dare Tim and another guy to do a slash scene.  
  
Rina: Ummmm Tim's not even here.....is he?  
  
*Rocky stands on her tip toes but fails to see Tim*  
  
Rocky: Superman, pick me up on your shoulders, maybe I could find him then.  
  
*Darry walks over and picks Rocky up. Rocky scans the audience and waves to someone in the way back*  
  
Rocky: Hi, Timmy.  
  
Tim: Rocky I thought I told you to stop calling me Timmy........I mean....Tim who? There's no Tim here nope no Slash Scene for him then  
  
Rocky: Nice try, Timothy. Get up here or I'll have Rina sic her penguins on you  
  
Rina: Ohhh can I send my penguins after him? *Bounces up and down happily*  
  
Rocky: No see he's coming.....slowly but he's coming....now just calm your happy ass down.  
  
Rina: happy ass? *Spins to try to look at her butt as Tim gets to the stage*  
  
*Rocky rolls her eyes and laughs*  
  
Rocky: Thanks, Darry. You can put me down now. I'm getting kinda scared being up so high.....  
  
*Darry sets Rocky back on the ground and walks back to his seat*  
  
Rocky: AC, got a guy for Timmy in mind or do we pick?  
  
AC: Ummmm I don't know just any guy I guess.  
  
Rina: *Stops spinning* Ohhh can I bring out the soc guy from a couple of shows ago?  
  
AC: Sure. Why not?  
  
Rocky: Man, that guy gets around don't he?  
  
*Rina blows a whistle and a group of penguins carrying large sticks bring out the soc in a large cage*  
  
Tim: With a SOC???? EWIES!  
  
Rina: Would you rather kiss one of them? At least if its a soc you know you wont have to see him again  
  
*Tim wrinkles his nose*  
  
Tim: None of the above.  
  
Rina: Tim you have to kiss one of them.....wait....a slash scene....wouldn't he have to do more than kiss Rocky?  
  
*Rocky gets an evil look on her face as she nods*  
  
Tim: No way I don't wanna kiss a guy you think I'm gonna do anything else? No way no how nope  
  
*Rocky and Rina pout*  
  
Rina: AC, will making out be slashy enough for you?  
  
AC: Ummmm Well......I really wanted to see more that would have been funny.....but if kissing is as much as I can get I guess that will work.  
  
Rocky: Timmy, you gotta do at least that much or suffer the consequences.  
  
Tim: Consequences? What consequences?  
  
*Rocky walks over and whispers something in Tim's ear. His eyes widen*  
  
Rocky: How about that instead?  
  
Tim: *Nervous laugh* Uh....I'll make out with him.....  
  
Rina: These guys give up way too easily Rocky......  
  
Rocky: Yeah, its kinda sad but oh so funny.  
  
*Tim proceeds to make out with the Soc for 2 minutes then returns to his seat, gagging all the way*  
  
Rina: Hey Timmy what would it take for you to go all touchy feely with him?  
  
Tim: All the rice in China.  
  
Rina: Timmy? come here for a minute.  
  
*Tim walks to Rina fearfully*  
  
Tim: Yes?  
  
Rina: Come with me. *Walks towards the back stage aera*  
  
Tim: Do I have a choice?  
  
Rina: Nope.  
  
*Tim follows reluctantly*  
  
*Tim comes out a few moments later eyes wide with Rina following buttoning up her shirt.  
  
Rina: Will you now Tim? *Tim nods stupidly*  
  
Rocky: What did you do??  
  
Rina: I just flashed him no biggie. *Watches in amusement as Trim grabs the soc in a state of trance.  
  
Rocky: Your a slut you know that? *Rina's lip quivers as she runs back stage.*  
  
Soda: That wasn't very nice  
  
*Rocky shrugs and Soda goes backstage*  
  
Rocky: Hey, I blame my bitchiness on my bad day. *Calls backstage: Sorry, Rina!* Well since Rina and Soda are backstage I shall close the show. Thank you for watching Dares. Tune in next time! *Smiles then looks to the side* Tim, you can get off of him now! *Lights fade*  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now, please review and remember please leave dares. However many you want, we don't update often because we don't have anything to work with. Anyway..Please review. thanx 


	8. Show 8

Hey everyone…sorry we haven't updated in FOREVER! But we've both been busy lol, anyhow hope you like the chapter! 

Rina: hello and welcome to Dares. Rocky is backstage still getting ready so I figured I would start the show by myself since she was so mean to me last time. Well Tim is still backstage washing his hands after his dare. he's been back there a long time...But anywho, Like I said, welcome to Dares the show where these guys perform like monkeys for you.

*Audience cheers*

Rocky: *comes out on stage* Does anybody have a dare for these guys?

Rina: *frowns at the site of Rocky* Aren't you even gonna say your sorry for calling me a slut?

Rocky: I thought I did...I'm sorry for calling you a slut.

Rina: *Bounces up and down hyperly* Thank you Rocky! *Tackles her in a hug*

Rocky: *laughs and hugs Rina back* You're welcome.

Rina: So about those Dares...*turns back to audience*

Me: I dare the gang to do every thing they can to make Dally as angry as ever but he must NOT get angry or do any harm to them or sear. he should just smile and say thank you and hug everyone! But no one shall harm Dally physically either!!

Rocky: *laughing* Oh this should be great.

Dally: Hey that's not fair! That dare is mean.

Rocky: But Dally, before we started this show, you all agreed to do whatever you were dared.

Dally: But that was before people started picking on me.

Rocky: After the show I'll find someway to make it up to you.

Rina: Now who's being the slut?

*Rocky smirks*

Rocky: Just do the dare, Dal.

Dally: *Sighs* Fine.

Two-bit: Your suck a wuss Dal. You give up to easily.

*Dally's hands are balled into fists*

Rocky: Dally...

Rina: *Dances around singing* Dallys gotta behave, Dallys gotta behave.

*Dally looks like he's ready to hit someone. Steve comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder.*

Steve: Now, Blondie, remember your dare. *Steve smirks*

Dally: *Through clinched teeth* Thank you Steve... *Gets up and quickly hugs him*

Rocky: I think Dal's had enough...besides, I hope you guys know this dare doesn't apply to after the show when he can kill you.

*Steve and Two-Bit exchange worried glances and quickly slip Dally a couple of 20's*

*Dally smirks and places the twenty's in his pocket.*

Rina: So...now that that's over...who's next?

TwiztedSkittlez: I dare Dallas to do a set of complicated gymnastics while wearing nothing but a g-string

*The gang starts cracking up and the girls in the audience whistle*

Rina: I have the G-String! *Blushes as she realizes what she just said*

Dally: Why the hell is everyone picking on me?

Rocky: Because...

Two-Bit: Its fun, when you don't kill anybody.

Dally: I don't wanna do it though....

Rina: *Grabs his hand and leads him backstage* Too bad, you gotta

*A while later Dally comes out and reluctantly does the stunts. 1,2,3,4,5 Splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other* (Sorry, Rina's obsession with Chicago)

*All the girls in the audience still whistling. Some now shouting suggestive comments*

Rina: *Stands there in shock with her mouth hanging open* Wow...

Rocky: *Also staring at Dally with her mouth hanging open.* Uhh...

Rina: That was....the greatest thing I have ever seen in my life... *Said as Dally puts his clothes back on*

Rocky: I second that...

*Two-Bit peeks through his fingers and sighs with relief when he notices Dally's dare is over*

Rina: hey Umm Soda? How are you at gymnastics?

Soda: Pretty good...

Rina: Good....meet me in my dressing room after the show... *Rina winks at Soda*

Rocky: Okay...does anybody else have a dare?

Killslay: *jumps up and down like a five-year old* I've gotta dare, I've gotta dare! I dare Ponyboy and Johnny to sing a song from Rocky Horror together. Preferably, an embarrassing one like "I'm Just a Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual Transylvania" or something like that. And no lyric skipping! 

Rina: Ohhh Funness

Rocky: *giggles and tosses mics to Pony and Johnny* Have fun.

Pony: This is mean...*Picks up the Mic*

Johnny: *blushing as he takes his mic* Yeah it is...

Pony: *Gulps and begins singing to the floor show* It was great when it all began

I was a regular Frankie fan

But it was over when he had the plan

To start a-working on a muscle man

Now the only that gives me hope

Is my love for a certain dope

Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.

Johnny:I'm just seven hours old

Truly beautiful to behold

And somebody should be told

My libido hasn't been controlled

Now the only thing I've come to trust

Is an orgasmic rush of lust

Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain

Pony: It's beyond me, help me Mommy

I'll be good you'll see, take this dream away

What's this, let's see

Oh I feel sexy

What's come over me?

Oh here it comes again...

Johnny: Oh I feel released

Bad times deceased

My confidence has increased

Reality is here

The game has been disbanded, my mind has been expanded

It's a gas that Frank has landed

His lust is so sincere.

*Pony and Johnny are blushing dark red*

Rocky: *clapping with everyone* That was great, boys.

Rina: Well guys...as great as that was to watch I'm afraid we're out of time....

*Gang sighs with relief as the audience sounds disappointed*

Rina: Sorry, but tune in next time for 

Rina and Rocky: Dares! The show where these guys perform like monkeys for you!

Rina: now Soda...about that visit to my Dressing room...

*Soda grins and stands up*

Rocky: And Dal...I can help make up for everybody picking on you... *Dally stands up as well as the 4 of them go backstage and the lights fade*

Well that's it! Review and let us know what you think and leave ideas for dares! Lol until next time!


End file.
